game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Verhaltens Modifikation
Virtuelle Umgebungen mit ihren fiktiven Welten stellen eine hervorragende Möglichkeit dar, das Verhalten von Spieler sowohl innerhalb des Spiels, als auch außerhalb, zu steuern. Auswirkungen von Präsenz auf das reale Leben Der Grad an Immersion kann damit zu Änderungen im realen Leben, beispielsweise bezogen auf Aussehen, Sport, Ernährung oder die Befriedigung durch soziale Beziehungen mit anderen Spielern. Studien fanden heraus, dass das Erstellen eines und Identifizieren mit einem Avatar in einer virtuellen Welt wie Second Life durchaus positive Auswirkungen auf das alltägliche Verhalten der Spielenden haben kann Behm-Morawitz, E. (2013). Mirrored selves: The influence of self-presence in a virtual world on health, appearance, and well-being. Computers in Human Behavior, 29(1), 119-128. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S0747563212002269. Forscher beobachteten ebenfalls, dass chinesische Spieler häufig mehr Freundschaften mit gleichgesinnten Spielern pflegten, als mit Personen außerhalb dieses Umfeldes Zhong, Z. J. (2011). The effects of collective MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games) play on gamers’ online and offline social capital. Computers in Human Behavior, 27(6), 2352-2363. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S074756321100152X. Gemeinsames Spielen erhöht zudem die Zivilcourage und Aktivitäten im online-Bereich. Das Üben von sozialen Fähigkeiten, ebenso wie das Formen und Pflegen von Internetbekanntschaften durch kollektives Spielen, kann bei der Bildung von Selbstbewusstsein helfen Biever, C. (2006). For a new personality, click here. New Scientist, 189(2540), 30.. Virtual Reality "Virtual Reality (VR) technology blocks all visual information from the real world and replaces it with an immersive experience of a virtual world that, ideally, fills the entire visual field of view." - Champoux & Wolff Champoux, Rachel; Wolff, Abbie (2015): Virtual & Augmented Reality. Identity Exploration via Video Game Avatars. Hypermedia Wiki. Online verfügbar unter http://cs.oswego.edu/~rchampou/HCI525/wiki/html/VirtualReality.html, zuletzt aktualisiert am 15.05.2015, zuletzt geprüft am 15.09.2018. Die Nutzung eines "head-mounted-display" statt eines herkömmlichen Bildschirms im Zusammenspiel mit einer den Spieler vollständig umschließenden dreidimensionalen Welt ermöglichen einzigartige Erfahrungen. Mit Hilfe eines VR unterstützten Trainings, versuchen Wissenschaftler der Southern Methodist University sexuelle Belästigungen, Angriffe und Vergewaltigungen zu verhindern, indem sie jungen Frauen die Möglichkeit geben Durchsetzungsvermögen in verschiedenen Situationen zu üben. Zwar können so keine Täter rehabilitiert, jedoch - so die Hoffnung - einige Frauen vor Übergriffen geschützt werden. Owens, R. (2015). College women learn how to repel virtual aggressor. CBS DFW. Retrieved from http://dfw.cbslocal.com/2015/02/20/college-women-learn-how-to-repel-virtual-aggressor/ Weitere Beispiele Second Life ''wird bei der Therapie für eine Reihe an psychologischen Problemen eingesetzt, darunter Abhängigkeiten, Angstzustände, PTSD und Depression. Mollman, S. (2008). Avatars in rehab: Getting therapy in virtual worlds. ''CNN. Retrieved from http://www.cnn.com/2008/TECH/07/16/db.secondlifetherapy/index.html Kim, Y. & Sundar, S.S. (2012). Visualizing ideal self vs. actual self through avatars: Impact on preventive health outcomes. Computers in Human Behavior, 28(4), 1356-1364. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S0747563212000635 Videospiele können sich auch auf sexistisches oder rassistisches Verhalten auswirken, je nachdem, wie die Geschlechter präsentiert werden. Dunn, R. A. & Guadagno, R. E. (2012). My avatar and me – gender and personality predictors of avatar-self discrepancy. Computers in Human Behavior, 28(1), 97-106. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S0747563211001701 Fox, J. Bailenson, J. N., Tricase, L. (2013). The embodiment of sexualized virtual selves: The Proteus Effect and experiences of self-objectification via avatars. Computers in Human Behavior, 29(3), 930-938. Retrieved from http://www.sciencedirect.com.ezproxy.oswego.edu:2048/science/article/pii/S074756321200369X Jacobs, T. (2014). Thinking racist thoughts? The problem might be your video game avatar. Pacific Standard. Retrieved from http://www.psmag.com/books-and-culture/acting-racist-problem-might-avatar-77109 Quellen